Call Me Casper
by lovetodreamxo
Summary: (In Progress!) Dark Link and Link are good friends, and Link accepts for him to stay in their home temporarily until he can pay his debt to Ganondorf. Zelda hates Dark Link, and refuses to have him near her or her kids. What crazy mind games does Dark Link have up his sleeve? (Crude humor, sexual themes and subject matter.)
1. Surprise, Surprise!

_A struggle between..._

_Shit, I just don't know any more._

**Hey Dudes, I must say, I love writing Zelda Fan Fics. This one is going to be gooood, so stay tooned by FOLLOWING THIS STORY :3 I'll post the rest when I finish them. Love to all the chaps!**

**Note: Link and Zelda's made up children are: Kolyn and Mallie.**

_MAAAOOOWWWIEE!_

* * *

_"Oh, why. Must. I. be. Drowning for your love"_

_"I want you. Ou. Ou, ou. To be saving me"_

_"Oh du, du, du, du, dudalolalo"_

_"make me your woman tonight!"_

Princess Zelda sung happily to her dishes while soap buds flew mellow in the air and her radio played. The sun was shining, the blue birds chirped, nothing could go wrong on a normal day for the happy family. Above the sink, she could see the scenery of the woods, and feel nothing but at place. Zelda's children, Mallie and Kolyn, played happily around the castle home, while the princess' husband Link practiced his archery. Yep, everything seemed soothing. She started to prepare the dinner for tonight.

_"I must confessssss, I am scared to see…"_

_"see your loving embrace,"_

_"Take me - faaaaaar awaaaaay!"_

_"Show me, what I've been missing all my life- __**AHHH!**__"_

Suddenly, a dark figure with red eyes, glowing like a soft Christmas light, popped up on the window in front of her. The princess dropped the dish she was cleaning as it shattered all over the kitchen floor. Her reaction caused her to pick up the nearest pot and smash it in the dark figures face. The figure groaned as it fell off the window ledge.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed, "GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Moments later, Link runs in with his bow and arrow in both hands observing the glass shards on the ground. He looked over at Zelda and smirked, "You burnt yourself cooking again, didn't you?"

"NO!"

"This is like the ninth time. You should just read a cookbook, it'll be much easier."

"Link, I'm serious." she folds her arms, "There's something outside…I hit it, so it should be unconscious right now. Go see what it was!"

Link looked at her, then back at the floor. He sighed, "Ok, whatever you say, boss."

"Love you, thank you hun." she backs up, "It should be directly under the window."

The dark figure popped back up on the window ledge almost spontaneously. "Nice hit you almost knocked the FUCK out of my brains, princess!" the dark figure said.

Link jumped as Zelda was screaming for Link to kill it as her eyes were shut. Link smiled, "it's not only a dark figure, its only Dark Link." Link laughed, "What are you doing here, man?"

"NO, Absolutely, no way." Zelda flung her hands around the room for emphasis, I guess, "I don't want anything to do with you, not one little piece of you."

"Aw, come on, princess!" he leaned his elbow against the side of the window, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh, don't act so oblivious, Dark Link." She huffed, "You popped out of our wedding cake…in a thong! that was the final straw from all your mischief! You ruined my wedding!"

"And gave a lap dance to your nanny," Dark link interrupted.

Link laughed, "Ha, yeah…It was pretty funny."

Zelda's face was rose red from anger as she clenched her fists, "I don't care if you've known each other since God created light, you're not getting what you want, so go back to….where ever you came from…preferably darkness." She flung her hair behind her.

"Look, I'm a changed man. Hear me out, princess? Link?" he hopped down from the ledge and straddled in front of them while avoiding glass shards, "Please. I need your help."

Hyrule's hero looked over at his wife, giving her that look telling her 'say yes'. She started back at him until she gave in. "Ok. What is it?" Zelda snapped.

"Thank you!" he cheered, "Well it goes like this." He leans against the counter, "I need a place to stay for a few days until I think of a way to get some money to pay back Ganon."

"You live with that pig, Ganondorf?!" Zelda yelled.

"I wish, but calm your titts." Dark link laughed, "He has this Inn for dark forces…it's a shit-ton of money every bill, I spent it on the Ganonsino last Thursday - but that's besides the point. Will you let me to stay? I know you will Link." He gave a puppy dog stare at Zelda.

Zelda's arms were folded and she didn't look like she was buying it, "No, you are so destructive, have no manners, rude, obnoxious, perverted-"

"I think it'll be great." Link agreed, "C'mon Zelda, he's been a good friend for these years, besides, do it for me?"

"YEAH, that's it, my man!" they high-five, "this is going to be fucking-awesome." they both turned to look at Zelda

A long pause took place awaiting for Zelda's answer. She placed her hands on her hip, and tapped her feet, biting her lip. "OKAY!" she screamed, "He can stay - but under these circumstances."

Dark Link sighed, she smiled at her husband, "He cannot bother me, or the children."

"All good, no problemo. Aw, come here princess!" he stretched his arms out for a hug walking closer to her. He hugged her, then she slowly and hesitantly hugged back. His hands slipped lower down her back slowly.

"See, when you act like this I- HEY!" she screamed, and slapped him direct in the face. Her face was red.

He shrugged, holding the spot where she slapped him. "Can't blame me for trying." he turned to Link, "where we headin', pal?"

"My kids is in the front yard, I was playing catch with Kolyn, and Mallie is somewhere on the fields." Link tells him.

"Link, she's only two, and Kolyn is six! they can wonder off, you know? Get out there and watch them. I have to finish dinner for tonight." Zelda turns to get the broom, "And remember, Dark Link. Don't bother them."

"_Yeah, yeah, stay in the kitchen where you belong and shut the fuck up._" he mumbled under his breath.


	2. Dodge Ball

Dark Link and Link find their way to the front of the castle home. Kolyn, Link's son, is throwing a sack ball up in the air catching it on the green grass.

"Dad, there you are!" Kolyn yelled, catching the ball in his small hands, "I've been waiting FOREVER! HURRY SO WE CAN PLAY!"

"Ha, all right son." Link looks around on the green open fields and see's that Mallie is no where in sight. "Kolyn, where's your sister?"

"Oh, Uhh, I think the said she's going to look for the 'wild streaming beach' whatever that means."

"NO!" link paniced, grabbing his head with both hands, "She might be by the waterway!" Link ran off to find his daughter, "Dark Link, handle it I'm going to find you - daddy is coming don't you-" his voice faded as he continued.

Dark Link scratched his white hair and looked at Kolyn. He was staring back at him awkwardly. "You know how to catch, mister?" Kolyn asked him.

"Humph," he smirked, "I'll make you taste the dirt. Hand the ball over!" he stood back.

Dark Link and Kolyn were at a reasonable distance for catch. Kolyn threw the sack ball in the air, then caught it again. "You ready?"

"Just throw the damn ball!" he growled.

Kolyn threw a light toss to Dark link. He grasped it as his nails pierced the ball. He grinned with an evil smile. "Is that all you got, kid?" he laughed, "something's comin' your way!"

Dark link threw the ball similar like a baseball pitcher would throw the ball. The ball flew so fast the wind cut drastically making a whishing sound toward the small child, as it flew directly in his face, causing the child's body to fly meters back and drag across the dirt with the ball still stuck to his face. Massive amounts of smoke emerged from the blow.

Dark Link put his hands on his hips and exhaled, "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" he cheered, "You're fine, just brush it off." He looked back to see Link approaching holding his daughter in his arms, "I bet your weakling dad couldn't do that."

"What are you talking about?" Link said as the reached up to dark link, then gasped. There was a long dirt path where Kolyns body was dragged across the field. Link was in double the amount of panic mode.

"Bye-Bye, Kowin!" Mallie says as her brother flew back.

"OHHHH, My wife is going to kill me." Link stressed, then faced Dark Link, "I convince my wife to let you stay and this is what you do?!"

"Lighten up! He challenged me."

"If Zelda finds out…" Link paused, "Forget it." He ran with his daughter In his arms to see that he flew all the way into the castle wall. His body was limp with the sack ball covering his face.

"KOLYN!" link put his daughter down beside him, "Scout, can you hear me?" he shook his shoulder and the ball peeled off his face leaving a grid-imprint on his face and a black eye. Kolyn opened his eyes slowly.

"A…am I in heaven?" Kolyn whispered as he rubbed his eye. "Dad…that was AWESOME!" he screamed.

Link was shocked and backed up. Dark Link ran up laughing and gave Kolyn a High five. "Tougher than I thought!" Dark Link cheered.

"OH MY- WHAT IS THAT?!" a woman's voice screamed from inside, "LINK!"

Zelda ran so quickly outside to see her son drenched in dust, mud and grass. "Dark Link…what…did you do." she breathed heavily.

"Hey, take it easy. We are cool now, just call me Casper." he laughed, "I was just having some quality time here with your little bundle of joy. Right? Uh- Johnny?"

"First off, it's Kolyn, secondly, I told _YOU_ not to touch my children." she got closer to him pointing her finger in his face, "Look here, PAL. I don't have to have you staying in my house so you can take your sorry ass-"

"It's okay, mom." Kolyn rose up, everyone looked back and faced him. His black eye stood out like a deer during hunting season. "I had fun; really. Don't blame him, mom."

"I…" she was speechless. "Kolyn, are you hurt?"

"No mom, it's just a scratch, I promise." he smiled, "don't blame him."

She stared at him, and back and Dark Link who was smirking at her with his arms folded. "Don't look so cocky." she whispered to him. She went on her knees to her son and hugged him, rubbing the back of his head running her fingers through his blonde hair. "Don't scare mommy like that again."

Dark link stuck his hand out for a high-five behind his back, but Link just game him 'the look'. "Fuck you." Dark link muttered.

Link's eye twitched, "You almost got me in shit just now, I tell ya, you're lucky my son saved your ass." he whispered.

"Phew." Zelda rose from the grass dusting off her dress. "Well, dinner is just about ready. You all can come in now…even you, Dark Link." she smiled, while picking up Mallie.

"Yes!" he whispered. "We did it buddy!" he pats Links back, he falls over and falls on his face.

"Uh…" Dark Link stares at his back while hes on the ground.

"It hasn't even been an hour yet and I'm already scared shitless for what you might do." Link mutters in the grass.

"You save all of Hyrule and put your life at stake since you were 10...and your scared of what I might do." Dark link pauses, "you're an even bigger wussy than I thought." he kicks his stomach, "C'mon."

* * *

**Let me know how you like it with a mother fawking review. Follow/Favorite :3**


	3. Something Fishy

The four of them sit at Zelda's six-seater kitchen table, and centering was a not-so-bad smelling meal prepared all day by Zelda herself. Kolyn sat beside a empty chair, and Mallie was in a high chair beside Zelda. Link sat in between them. The posted guards came around to serve the dishes of food she made for dinner to everyone, leaving one to the empty chair for Dark Link. Zelda smiled, then turned to Mallie, pinching her cheeks. She had brown short hair and looked like Zelda.

"I know you're hungry, baby." Zelda spoke in her baby voice, "mommy will feed you." while Mallie laughed.

Link looked over at his son, "Kolyn, why are you sitting so far?" Link had a puzzled face expression, "you could sit beside me, and leave the end seat as far away from Zelda as possible." he laughed.

"I wanna sit with Casper!" he cheered, bouncing in his chair, "He's sooooooooo cool. Please, daddy, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Zelda's head whipped in the direction to Kolyn, "Kolyn. Move. Over. Sit on my side." she told him.

"NO!" he yelled, "Casper is awesome."

Zelda's eyes bolded, then turned to Mallie to start feeding her, "Fine, but if you get another black eye, don't complain."

"By the way, where is Dark Link?" Link scoped the room, "I thought he came inside with me, but-" The toilet flushed.

Out busted Dark link, and along came a stench that overflowed the room. Zelda and Link's face scrunched up, Zelda covered her whole face. He strutted over to the table and sat down, putting his hands on his head and his feet on the table.

"Wooo!" she exhaled, "It feels like I just shit my whole life out." she laughed, wiping his hands on link's shirt.

Zelda's teeth clanked together with traumatic force as she growled. "DARK LINK!" she yelled, "Don't speak like that at the table, take your feet OFF, and shut the front door." she tried speaking in a nice tone. "You're late, so be quiet, and try not to say anything obnoxious, rude, or be annoying." she closed her eyes and stretched both her hands across, holding hands with Kolyn and Mallie. Everyone but Dark Link did the same.

"Whoa whoa, what is this?" he looked around, "Holding hands? The only things I hold are-"

"Grace, grace, grace!" Mallie hopped up smiling, dropping the soother out her mouth.

"Grab the hand next to you, we thank God for the food he gave us." Kolyn whispered to him.

Dark Link's eyes raised in confusion. "Thanking him? You are the high-o-mighty princess of Hyrule, obviously your rich ass is going to have food on the tab-"

"FORGET IT!" she yelled, "Forgive me God, we'll just eat." she breathed, trying to control herself. She gave Link looks…you know, that say 'do something about that abomination'? Link shrugged.

"Finally, that's the best decision you've made." Dark Link sighed while grabbing his fork.

Everyone else grabbed their forks and started to eat Zelda's dish. It looked like loafed meat, smelled like it, I guess that's it. Link took a bite out of it and made that same face when Dark Link came out of the bathroom. He forced a smile.

"It's…wonderful, Zelda." Link cringed, "you added something different, was it-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Dark link stood up in anger, "BITCH, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOUR SHIT TASTES LIKE."

Zelda gasped, her mouth dropped open as she dropped her forks. "Ex….cuse me?!" she pardoned, "Now you're just a being stupid on purpose, they all love my cooking." she turned to Link and Kolyn, "Right?"

"Yeah, hunny…" Link smiled with 'meat loaf' stuck in his teeth, "This meat loaf is fantastic."

Zelda frowned, "It's fish…" she put both her hands on her forehead, "you were joking, right?"

"Look, I'm just speaking what they are scared to say, you should appreciate my realness!" he picked up the food, "but this…THIS?" he held it up, "You women stay in the kitchen but you can't cook? I pity you!" Dark link slams the food down back on the plate.

"yeah, mom…" Kolyn scratches his head, "After dinner dad takes me with him to get actual food to eat." he confesses.

Her mouth drops wider, "What? Link, is that true?!"

Link sinks down in his chair, not looking at her, looking most guilty.

"What the hell are you doing? Practicing your gag reflexes? Do you want me to stick my shadow dick-"

"I've just about HAD it with this, I won't sit here and allow you to insult my food in my home!" she gets up to leave the room.

Dark Link laughs, "Why are you making such a big scene by exiting, it's not even like you have an ass to look back at." he yelled to her. She stopped walking, and ran back at full speed with her fist launched back at him.

Link flies up from his seat to stop her from running over the table to punch him as Dark Link taunts her while her husband holds her back. "LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT, LINK." she squirms in the air while locked in his position.

Link places her on the ground and grips her shoulders tightly while she faces him. He pulls her into the Kitchen. "I'm sorry he's like this, he's always been like this, Zelda…be strong for me, I appreciate you keeping him with us though you cannot stand him." Link rubs her arms gently, staring into her eyes.

"Link, I'm sorry, I'm trying." she starts tearing up from frustration, "I just don't want my children to get hurt, or learn from him. Link, don't allow it." she tells him. "I'm going upstairs, I need to sleep. Too much stress!"

"Yes, I will. See you soon." He kissed her on the lips, and held her tight. They whisper 'I love you' to each other and head opposite directions - Zelda heading upstairs, Link heading back into the dining room. He sees Dark Link throwing the 'meat fish' on the ceiling as it sticks. Mallie and Kolyn were throwing theirs too, the room was chaos.

"Dark Link, man." Link questions.

"H-Hold on, pal." he tells him, aiming with the food. He shoots it up at the ceiling and it all sticks. Kolyn jumps up and down with excitement, and Dark Link flings his arms back in victory, in result, hitting Kolyn off the chair he was jumping on, and his arm whacking him in the other eye. He fell face first to the ground.

"Bye-Bye, Kowin!" Mallie baby spoke.

"KOLYN!" Link yelled shaking him, "Buddy," he puts up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding?! Kolyn?!"

Dark Link looked at Kolyn, then busted out laughing. "On the upside, he looks like Beetle Juice now…two black eyes, blonde-ish hair…? Ah, I crack my self up."


	4. Midnight Bang

_I own nothing._

* * *

Link carried Mallie to her crib straddling through the dark hallway to find her room. He opened her door and lit the candle in her room to have a dim light in her room comfortable for her.

"There we are…" Link grunted as he set her into her crib, "Sleep tight. I love you." he kissed her forehead.

"Night daddy" she said softly in her baby voice. She stuck her little lips out and he gave his daughter a peck and laying her head down before turning away from the crib.

Link sighed and left his daughter to sleep, then went to the room across the hall to Kolyn's room. The candle was already lit, and there was Kolyn on the ground playing with his toys. Link shook his head at his son.

"Dad!" he jumped, "please, please let me stay and play!" Kolyn frowned as he looked up at his dad. Link walked over to him.

"Kolyn, I told you to go to bed, buddy." Link softly told him, "It's been a long night, you'll be tired in the morning."

"Daddy, please!" his voice started to crack, as tears would follow shortly after. Link picked up Kolyn and took him to his bed, making air wooshing sounds like an airplane. He put him into bed and tucked him in, laughing and rubbing his head.

"Hey, can you do me a favor, pal?" Link whispered.

"Anything, oh please, tell me what!" he hopped up and down in his bed.

Link sat down at the end of Kolyn's single bed and sighed, looking at his son. "Don't be influenced by Dark Link… He's a good guy - despite his swearing and immature attitude towards his way in life - but never the less, follow your own path, or, create one!" Kolyn's face was blank as droll slid out of the corner of his mouth. "What I'm trying to say is, stand up for yourself. You're a good kid, and I'd hate to see you going down the wrong path, setting a bad example for your sister. Do you understand?"

Kolyn didn't say anything, and stared at his dad while scratching his head. "Daddy?" he stared, "What's…in…flewance?"

Link bowed his head down while chuckling in his thought. He patted his sons legs on the sheets, "Just…do what you want, and not what others want." Link got up from the bed, "make me proud, son. And your mother."

"Ok!" Kolyn cheerfully responded, "I promise daddy. Night!"

Link chuckled and walked toward the door, "Goodnight, son, and if you need anymore ice for your eye just call me."

The hero closed his son's door back into the dark enclosed hallway, until he saw two dim red eyes in front of him, Link jumped.

"Guess…WHO!" he waved his arms up in the air trying to scare Link, the hallway candle lights lit up. "Ha, you're tougher to scare now. I guess after you seen child birth you're pro to all scares, eh pal?!" he pats his shoulder hard.

Link sighs loudly putting his hand on his forehead, "Please, don't try anything tonight. Its your first night here, make my wife and everyone else here happy."

"Hey, no problem buddy! We're pals, and before I forget, I personally want to thank you, once again. It means a lot to me you letting me stay here, a-and I'm sorry for what I've done to you and for family for the few hours I've been here." Dark Link rubs his hand through his white hair, "You've always been there for me, buddy. Thanks…"

Link looked surprised at him, then shook his head snapping back into reality. He smiled, "Wow, Dark Link. Through out all my years in knowing you, I've never heard you…apologize." he chuckles, "But how long are you staying here, like, when do you think you'll come up with the money, and better yet, how."

"I'm…still working on that. But when I head on to my little castle luxury room, I'll come up with something. No more than a week, tops. I got your back, man."

"Wow, keep this up and I might have to stop calling you Dark Link."

"I told you, Call me Casper…It's my real name."

Link's mouth dropped open, "I…Didn't even know you had a real name.. and when you told Zelda to call you Casper…I didn't think you were serious."

"I don't, I made it up not long before that. I think It'll suit me, you'll get why soon enough." he sniffed, and put his hand on his shoulder and sighed, "Well, Night man."

Link smiled and took a sigh of relief, "Goodnight, Dar- I mean…Casper." Link turned around, heading to his wife's room and grabbing the handle.

"Hey!" Dark Link called out to him, stopping him at his door, "And I'll apologize to your wife in the morning."

Link turned to him unhanding the door, "Ha, now I realize why I keep you around all this time. Thanks, I appreciate that."

"A-and I hope you don't mind, I'm going to go meet a couple girls in Castle Town Market…They look pretty wildin' if you…know what I mean." he nudged Link's shoulder, winking at him.

Link shook his head, "Of course, just stay out of trouble." he smiled as he opened the door.

"Aye, you don't gotta worry about me." Dark Link reassured him as Link closed the door into his bedroom.

Zelda was still up reading a book with her reading glasses on her face, laying in their large frame bed. The luxurious room was filled up with many candles and a welcoming environment. Zelda's eyebrows raised up as she saw him come in.

"There you are, dear." she put down her book and sat up, smiling, "Who were you talking with in the hall?"

Link walked up to his bed, taking his boots off, "Dark Link. You know, I think he's really changing. He said he'd apologize to you, and his attitude had changed. He should be gone within a week."

"Oh, thank the Gods." she sighed, "That really lifts my sprits Link."

"Zelda, thank you again, for letting him stay. I'm just curious to how he's getting the money."

"Oh, do not worry, Hun. It's what husband and wife do, we make sacrifices."

"Yeah, I know." he smiled at his wife as she smiled back.

She giggled, "How was Kolyn's eye? I felt so bad for him earlier."

Link slipped his body into his bed and beside his wife. "Yeah, about that…He hurt himself after you left, and…"

"He got another black eye, didn't he."

"Yeah. He's just fine though, they don't seem to be affecting him."

"That's good to hear, at least." she lays her hand on her forehead, "Oh my. Well dear," she took off her glasses, placing them on her night table, "It's time we take a beauty rest, don't you say?"

"Ha, I do say."

Link kissed Zelda with a goodnight kiss, as they lowered into their pillow and snuggled into bed. The candle lights were off, and the room was dark.

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

Zelda groans and slowly get out of her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Link…" she whispers. "What's that noise?" She slips the slippers onto her cold feet and lights a candle.

Squeaking sounds got louder, and Zelda kept looking around her master suit. "Link, get up." she whispered to him, walking over to her bed and shaking him. "What's that sound!"

Link yawned and groaned as he squinted his eyes, rubbing his hands through his dirty blonde hair. "What's wrong, Zelda?"

"Do you hear that?!"

"Hear what?" he looked at her?

A females voice sounded in distress, and a squeaking of a bed. Links face lit up as he flew out the bed and pressed his face against the back wall.

"Isn't that Dark Link's room?" Zelda asks. "I'm going to go see."

"No!" Link turned to her, "I think he's…"

_Oh my god,_

_Keep going, please!_

_Ah!_

Were the words being shouted from Dark Link's bedroom. The constant pounding of the headboard against the wall was getting faster and faster, and moaning from the girl was quite loud. Zelda was furious, Link looked lost.

"NO, NO-NO-NO-NO!" she stomped over to the door as Link tried stopping her by holding her from her waist. "NO, LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT LETTING HIM HAVE SEX, IN MY CASTLE!"

Link desperately tried holding his wife back from entering his room, "Do you really wanna go in there?!" he yelled.

"LINK!" she slipped out of his grasp and bitch-slapped him across his face. His face was pulsing red, she covered her mouth with both of her hands in shock. "Link, I'm sorry, but I won't allow this any further!" she stepped back from him.

Link held his hand on the burning red imprint on his cheek, "Geez, go ahead, its too early for this."

"I love you, Link." she scooted up to him, kissing the imprint, and ran out of her bedroom into the next, with a candle in her hand, she kicked the door open with her foot. The smell of sex whiffed across her whole body as her face filled with disgust.

"GET, OUT, NOW!" she ran into the dark room placing the candle on the dresser. Upon placing light in the dark room, she saw a naked woman fly into the sheets, and Dark Link was no where to be found.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU NASTY WHORE." she screamed at the lady, "YOU HAVE NO RESPECT, I'LL BANISH YOU OUT OF THIS TOWN FOR STEPPING FOOT IN YOUR UNCHARTED BOUNDARIES, GET OUT!"

Guards ran in and covered their nose, "Good Lord, what in blaze is that smell!" one of the guards commented.

"That wench over there, remove her this instant." Zelda commanded them.

"Princess please!" she quickly tried getting her clothes back on, "I am so sorry!" the naked lady cried.

Guards ran over to her and escorted her out after she managed to get her dress on. As the guards left, Zelda opened the window.

"Why'd you have to do that, Zelda!" a voice faintly popped up.

Zelda looked around, "Dark Link, I know you are here, and that you are responsible!" she yelled, "Show yourself."

Dark link popped up behind Zelda as she turned around, she folded her arms and looked at him very angrily. "I don't care what your excuse is, do not ever try something like this AGAIN!" she yelled.

"Pfft. Next time I won't fuck as hard, maybe you'll get to take it for a run." he laughed while smirking, "You'll get your turn."

"You have two strikes left, and I don't care how inconsiderate I am, you're out of the house." The princess growled as she stomped her way out of the room back into the bedroom. She saw Link had already fallen asleep again.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

**Follow/Fav to keep up with the chapters that'll soon be posted. :) Even a review or two.**


End file.
